


JD's Gaggle Missed a Spot

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What horrors lurk in the forest, just waiting for an innocent young maid... er, man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JD's Gaggle Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mendax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendax/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money.

Something was moving across his face, pulling him from sleep. JD frowned, but that didn’t seem to discourage whatever it was; it kept on moving over his forehead and nose.  _Probably a leaf_ , he thought, and tried to brush it away.  
  
But when he touched it, it was warm and soft and almost velvety, not a leaf at all, and he knew just what it was – his horse’s muzzle. He’d left the bay tied while he stretched out in the shade for a nap, but it felt like he’d gotten himself untied and was wandering around. “Stop it,” he muttered when the soft lips nibbled at his hair again, and tried to push the horse away.  
  
The horse went with a snort, but before JD could fall back to sleep, it was back, nuzzling his shirt this time. “Hey, that tickles!” he said, and squirmed away. “I’m gonna tie you back up again.” He opened his eyes.  
  
It certainly wasn’t his bay nuzzling him, or backing away as he sat up quick. It was a pure white horse, one he’d never seen before. It was big, as tall as Chris’s horse and firmly muscled…  
  
And it had a long spiral horn growing from its forehead.  
  
JD stared for a long moment, then slowly climbed to his feet, trying not to startle this strange beast. The unicorn watched him, but didn’t shy away when he reached out. It let him touch its soft muzzle again, then, unexpectedly, pushed its nose against his chest.  
  
“Hey now,” he said, laughing a little, and then the unicorn pulled back and let him run his hands over its smooth hide, down its long legs with the surprisingly heavy fetlock, back to its powerful rump. Its tail gave him another surprise; it wasn’t the long flowing hair of a regular horse’s tail, but just a tuft of hair at the very end, like Casey’s hair when she braided it.  
  
When JD was able to pull himself away from his fascination with the unicorn to remember his own horse, he discovered it was gone. For a second, he considered riding the unicorn – he could probably mount it easy enough, despite it lacking a saddle – but it eyed him and lowered its horn slightly, as if it knew what he was thinking. “Walking it is,” he sighed; it was a long way back to town.  
  
He picked up his hat from the ground next to where he’d been lying, and discovered a ragged hole in it from one side to the other. He fingered the hole and glanced at the unicorn from the corner of his eye. It just gazed placidly back at him from its wide intelligent eyes. “All right,” he grumbled, “I’ll get a new hat. Sheesh. Nobody respects Bat Masterson…”  
  
He started back to town, and the unicorn kept pace beside him, let him rest a hand on its shoulder as they walked along.  
  
He wished it hadn’t when they got back to town and Josiah, grinning, explained why Buck just about busted a gut laughing.

 

***

May 1, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> All Mendax's fault, since she wanted JD on a unicorn. :D


End file.
